Torn
by Hecke1
Summary: "Be careful with what you wish, because it can come true" Ginny Weasley thought....


Ginny woke up that morning because of the sunlight getting through her window. She opened the glass door that led to the terrace and felt the breeze of the sea in her face. She really loved her house in the beach. She went downstairs to cook breakfast as she did every morning. Orange juice, tea and French toasts.  
  
She heard the shower running upstairs. He was up. She set the table and picked up the Daily Prophet. She sat in the kitchen table, grabbed an apple and began to read the paper. As it was Friday, it came with an special edition of a "Witch Weekly". Ginny was a bit excited to read it. She couldn't hold her laugh when he saw Fred and George in the cover, and read Wizarding World's most eligible bachelors . Curiously she opened the magazine to see what they had to say about her brothers.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley, for obvious reasons, are tied up in first place. They are co-founders of the W.W Co. It all began as a good and funny way to make some money during their years at Hogwarts. People close to them assure us that they are lovers of practical jokes, but when it comes to work, no one is more serious than they are. Even though they look like two drops of water, they really are very different when it comes to likes and dislikes. And at age 31 they are ready to tie the knot. "  
  
Ginny smiled and make a mental note to tease them on Sunday's dinner. She passed the page to see who else ranked in the list. She was surprised by the next picture.  
  
"Draco Malfoy: Heir of one of the largest fortunes in England, Draco, has not only the looks but also the class to carry a last name like his. This 28 year old, works now, next to his father at the Ministry of Magic, after spending almost 8 years in America. You can often see him in cocktails and parties in the most "in" places in the world in company of notable and beautiful women, but its been several years since we don't see him with a steady girlfriend, but love has it's mysterious ways."  
  
"What are you reading?" said Harry in the back of her head.  
  
She turned around to seek his face, but he was most interested in what she was ready.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?. What is that Ginny?". He said  
  
She closed the magazine to show him the title of the article, and Fred and George's picture.  
  
"Is a stupid list of the most eligible bachelors. Fred and George ranked number one?" "Really, they'll have a hard time on Sunday. Is breakfast ready?" he said sitting in his place. "Yeah," she said putting the magazine away and getting the plate with the toasts .She put the plate in the middle of the table.  
  
"Is there any butter?" he asked "No, you finished it yesterday, and you know well that I do the shopping on Friday's with Mum and Hermione." "Ok, would you pass me the sports section please?" "Do you have to read it at breakfast always?" "I can't read it at work"  
  
She passed him the news paper and opened her magazine again. Lazily she passed the pages.  
  
"Look Harry there is a picture of you" she said " the ones that we've already missed. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, marry three years ago with Virginia Weasley and moved to Liverpool . He works in the Weasley family business WW Co., he lives, a well deserved, peaceful life." she read.  
  
"Mmm" was his answer. He was absorbed reading God knows what in the sports section.  
  
"Guess I am lucky girl. or a bitch, stealing Harry Potter from the world," she said using a sarcastic tone.  
  
Harry lift his eyes from the paper and looked at her.  
  
"C'mon Ginny, you know how this magazines are," he put his paper down and stretched his hand to hold hers, "Fred and George most eligible bachelors? Honestly?"  
  
"Hey you are talking about my brothers! And your bosses!"  
  
"Ok let me put it this way Fred and George most eligible bachelors, followed by that git of Malfoy, you can't get seriously upset about it" he had his green eyes fixed in hers looking at her tenderly. "You know I love our peaceful life."  
  
She didn't know how he did this, being cold as ice, barely talking to her, and then just look at her and make her feel better.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you seeing Hermione today.?"  
  
"Is Friday Harry, I'll go shopping with her. Any message?"  
  
"Yes, tell her that I had Neville on my arse looking for that spell correction on the prototype of that new broomstick. If it is not ready by the end of next week we'll lose the certification and ."  
  
"Can't you give the woman a brake?. In case you haven't noticed dear, she is seven months pregnant with twins."  
  
"I know but she is our best. And work is work."  
  
"What ever, I won't tell her anything related to work. Honestly Harry, I don't know when you became so obsessive about your job."  
  
"Well, since all our money and the money that my parents saved for me is invested there." Harry said as he stood up and opened the kitchen door to let in the house Gaizka, his German Sheppard. "Come here boy!" the dog came in wagging his tail, Harry sat and again and fed a toast to the dog.  
  
"Don't feed him in the table" Ginny said.  
  
"Mummy is angry because Daddy spoils you too much," Harry said playing with de dog.  
  
"No, Harry its ok if love the dog as if he was your son, just don't feed him in the freaking table. How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
Harry glared at her  
  
"Great! I can't have a good time with my dog in my kitchen before I go to work for maybe 10 or 12 hours."  
  
"Do what ever you want" she said standing up and leaving through the bathroom. "and one more thing, try to be at home by six, would you? We have the Hogwarts ball today."  
  
"Ok. See you Gin" he said kissing her cheek and disapprating.  
  
Ginny tuned around and looked at the dog.  
  
"C'mon Gaizka, mummy has to dress to go shopping." She palmed in the right side of her leg, and the dog followed her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was about 10 when she apparated in Hermione's door. She knock. Ron opened the door.  
  
"Hey Gin!". "What are you doing here? Its 10 in the morning you should be working." "Well, yeah decided to be a little late. I had a meeting until 10:30 with Harry and Percy and some of the guys of finances. So I've rather visit my sister in law instead of boring my self to death for an hour and a half." "Hi Ginny, I'll be ready in a minute." Hermione said taking an extra effort to move because of her big size.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Ron asked. "Diagon alley, we are going with mum she wants to buy I don't know what for dad, and then to the market." "Hang on." Ron interrupted her to answer his wand pager. "He muttered something and a little flame came from the tip of his wand, like the one in a lighter, and he could see Harry's face in the flame. "What's up?" "Where are you Ron?" "I'm shagging here, do you mind?" "Oh yes! Your seven months pregnant best friend and sister in law, who can hardly move." "I've heard that Harry Potter!" Hermione screamed "Ooops. Anyway I need you here now!" "Give me five minutes. Ginny is here, do you want to talk to her." "I've talked to her in the morning." "So." "Just .give her my love and move your freckled ass here." "Ok. Finite incantem" .  
  
"Ready for tonight's ball?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Yes. Ron would please remember Harry that today is the ball?" "Is every thing alright Gin?" Ron asked, Ginny's frustration was obvious "Of course it is. Now go to work."  
  
Ron palmed Hermione's huge stomach. Then kissed Gin in the cheek and disparated.  
  
Hermione slowly sat in the couch resting her hands in her stomach and moving them in circles around it, Ginny sat in front of her.  
  
The things with Hermione things were different now, they become really, really close friends, they were the only girls in the gang, so they spent a lot of time together, specially in summers and trips. They tell each other everything, their first kisses, first times etc. Even though it was hard for Ginny to hear someone talk about his brother Percy as a man, instead of a pompous git. Hermione dated Ron in their seventh year, but it didn't last, because of the war and some other personal reasons, but some how they put that aside and continued their friendship. The Hermione began to date Percy, Ron made a scandal out of it and almost hexes Percy, but they seemed to fit ok, they both were obsessive and meticulous, and Hermione knew how to handle Percy's huge ego. With the time Ron calmed down and give them his bless, but Ginny thought that Ron was still in love with Hermione.  
  
"Spit it out" Hermione said. "What?" "Come on Ginny, I know you both." "Its just. well. I guess its because of the way he grew up it is hard for him to have a normal family life. That is why he is so absorbed in his job." "What about you?" "I can't complain can I?. I had my dream come true, I am the wife of Harry Potter, he is the perfect husband, he is handsome, works hard, he is not drunk or cheats on me, he gets along with my family, he bought me a lovely house by the beach, we have an awesome dog, he is good in bed, etc etc" "But." "He barely listens to me, or speak to me. He is always either playing with de dog, or reading the newspaper, or doing this and that. Its like I am invisible. but when I get mad he looks at me whit all the sweetness in the world, just the way he did in the Chamber. And I fall for him again, and again." "Have you tried to talk to him?" "Of course I've tried Hermione, but I don't think that he sees that something is wrong with us. But it is!" Ginny was about to cry now "'Mione, its like he doesn't even wants me... when I can persuade him to have sex, its like he is just in his business, and falls asleep right away." "What?! I had no idea that things were so serious. God, it seems that you are in lots of trouble, do you want me to talk to him?" "No 'Mione, I don't want to put you in the middle. But you are right maybe I should have a conversation with him."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ginny Potter entered that night at the Great Hall clutching the arm of her husband. They were a beautiful thing to see. He was wearing a dark suit, white shirt and black long tie, his rebel hair really well combed to the back, his green eyes shining behind his stylised glasses. He was standing straight, some how formal wearing had that effect on him. Next to him was his wife, he really love to show her off. He wasn't stupid and knew that Ginny Weasley became a very beautiful and sensual woman, she was wearing a brand new black dress robe that highlighted her figure, and shined in the light. Her cleavage was low but tasteful, her red long straight hair was half attached in a knot and the rest fell in her back. They caught everyone's attention.  
  
She waved Hermione from the far, whose big belly was being observed and touched by Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil.  
  
Dumbledore was the first person whom they ran into.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" said Harry excited to see the old man, and giving him a hug. "Harry good to see you. Hello Ginny dear." "Hello sir" she said kissing him on the cheek, and giving him a little hug. "How have you been?" "Fine thank you" Harry answered. "I just saw Hermione and Percy, they seemed really happy. Ron tells me that they are expecting twins.". "Yes, they are so happy," Ginny said "So. Professor, is Hogwarts hosting the tri-wizard tournament this year?" Harry asked avoiding the whole baby subject. Before answering, Dumbledore observed both of them Ginny's annoyance and Harry's nervousness "I hope so." "Professor Dumbledore, how nice to see you," said the cold lazy voice in Harry's back, that got in his nerves like it did when he was a teenage boy. "Draco, how are you?" the old man said. "Fine thank you. Potter. " he said raising an eyebrow at him. "Malfoy" Harry said coldly. "I'm sure you remember Ginny Weasley, well now is Ginny Potter" Dumbledore said trying to break the tense moment. Draco looked up and down to her, and smiled at her. "Of course. Hello" "Hi" "Professor if you excuse us, we want to say hello to Professor Mc.Gonagall," Harry said, and they left the old man chatting with Malfoy.  
  
"I didn't like the way he looked at you," Harry said. "You are not going to start with this stupid fight all over again, are you?"  
  
Soon Ginny found herself alone, talking with some of the former Gryffindor girls, and couldn't find Harry anywhere. She excused herself and went outside for some fresh air. She leaned against the bar of the terrace looking at the lake and remembering the old times. Someone stood next to her, she turned around to see it was Malfoy.  
  
"Sick of memories too?" he asked. "Not exactly," she said. "What do you want Malfoy?" "Fresh air, little Weasel" he spat, leaning next to her.  
  
They stay there in silence for a few minutes. Ginny thought that she should just walk away, but her body didn't move. Standing out there in silence even with a company like Malfoy's was exactly what she needed.  
  
"Do you still write him poetry in Valentine's day?" he asked breaking the silence "Not really," she said with a smile, remember the incident in the corridor in her first year. "You were mean to me that day." "That was my job." They both laughed. "I was wondering" he said "how anyone can be brave enough to marry someone like Potter?" "You are still single aren't you?. No woman has been brave enough to marry you?" "I don't think so Weasel." "Oh right! Second most eligible bachelor."  
  
He rolled up his eyes.  
  
"So you waste your time with that rubbish too?" "Well, my brothers were in the cover." "Right. What have you been doing all this years Weasel?" "Well, I've worked to the ministry until I've got married and since then I'm a house wife. Ocassionally I write for the Daily Prophet and that's it" "Children?" "Not yet. How about you, what have you been doing?" "Three years after the war I've moved to America and worked for the Magic Ministry there, I traveled all around South America, and Europe on assignments, I can't complain really." "Why did you come back?" "Father asked me, he is planning his retirement for the next year, and as his only son, he wants me to take his position in the ministry and the family business. But I'd rather remained in my old job," he said. Ginny knew that after the war, the Ministry Aurors went mad trying to find something against the Malfoys, or at least against Lucius Malfoy, but after all this years, no one had been able to charge them against anything solid, just rumors.  
  
Draco and Ginny chatted for a while, she was fascinated with the stories of his travels in South America, the way he described the jungles, the pyramids, the food. They laughed and drank champagne, that make Ginny feel a little bit dizzy. Was it the champagne?.  
  
They were hysterically laughing at Draco's imitation of Professor Snape when they were interrupted by Harry, who was standing in the door, wand in hand, and looking at them, his green eyes filled with rage.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing with him?" "Talking, is something wrong honey" "Lets go home." "Sorry Malfoy, I had a good time, but I got to go," she said "See you around." Draco said casually, really pleased to see Harry's anger face.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up just to see that Harry wasn't home, he probably woke up really early in the morning and went to Ron's or to his office. Ginny knew that he was really, really angry at her. She opened the kitchen door to look for Gaizka but the dog was gone too. He was punishing her, in a very childish way, but again he won't talk and that was driving Ginny insane.  
  
But somehow, Harry being mad at her didn't seem so important , she had have a wonderful time talking with Malfoy, and apparently he did too. I was as if some sort of spell surrounded him and make her feel, well she didn't know exactly how she felt, but guessed that maybe that was the effect that veelas had on men. She had a hard time relating the man that she met yesterday to the little brat that she remembered from Hogwarts. Apparently war and years can change people. Of course now he didn't have anything to mock her off, she was no Mudblood, she or her family were no longer poor, she did a good marriage, and last night she looked awesome, even Harry realized it, because she caught him leering at her when she came out the bathroom, the night before.  
  
She made some tea for herself, and sat in her terrace. Her sight was lost in the see in front of her, and memories of Draco filled her head. Not the old Draco, the little boy that looked like a ferret that she remember to hate so much because made Harry's life a living hell, but this young man that she met last night. She saw, coming from the sea an owl, that didn't recognized, and dropped an envelope in her lap, and a tiny enchanted basket full with fruits, flowers, a bottle of wine, that grew larger as soon she caught it.  
  
Curiously she took it, when she flipped it to open it saw an M sealing it. It was his.  
  
?????????????? ?????????????????-??????-?????????????????????-???- ?????????????????????????????????????-?????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????  
  
????????????  
  
A warm feeling filled her body at the sight and smell of the letter. That smell was his smell, she had enjoyed it last night, that smell of expensive man cologne, that gets to the back of the brain. She folded the letter again and ran upstairs to answer it. But she stopped at the living room chimney.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" she muttered in front of the chimney, she thought that maybe it wasn't so easy to call him, maybe he has some sort of privacy spell or something like that.  
  
POP!  
  
His face appeared in the middle of the flames.  
  
"Yes," he said obviously not looking at his chimney "Hey!" she said shyly, it was like the twelve year old Ginny was taking power of her again. "Ginny! Hi!" "Hello Malfoy, I just called to thank you for the basket." "You're welcome" "Well thanks!" "You've said that already." "Yeah. Wh.What are you doing for lunch today?" she said, he smirked. "Nothing. do you want me to have lunch with you today, Ms. Potter?" "If you want to, you know as friends" "Sure, meet you at noon in Diagon Alley?" he asked. "I don't think such a public place is a good idea" "You are right. I know the perfect place in London.. I'll pick you up at noon." "Noon, will be ok" she said and then explained him how to apparate at her house.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco arrived at noon sharp. What in the world was he doing knocking that particular door?. Had he lost his mind?. He was about to go out to lunch with the little Weasel, whom by the way happened to be Ms. Harry Potter. All of the sudden that very old feeling that he had in Hogwarts invaded him all over again. Potter had what he wanted, again. And he wanted her so badly.  
  
He remembered last night, he was standing next to the entrance of the Great Hall talking with Blaise Zabbini, when he saw her coming in, her red long and straight hair , contrasting her freckled skin, that beautiful black dress that let some skin to the view, just to the point where imagination had to work, then she smiled. He was fascinated by this woman. But then to his own disappointment, he saw who his company was, that asshole of Potter. The old jealousy feeling was back.  
  
When Dumbledore said her name it was like a bucket of cold water falling on him, she was a Weasley, something must be wrong with him, well at least she wasn't a Mudblood. But faith has its ways to always put things on his side, he saw Harry leaving her alone, and she in a state of rage, storming out to the terrace, He followed her. There she was standing under the moonlight, the breeze moving slightly her hair. His basic instincts were taking over him and he was having a bad time trying to control himself. He knew he couldn't kiss her, but couldn't help his brain to fly away, he knew he couldn't touch her or hold her or fuck her right there and take her with him forever. But he could talk to her. So he did.  
  
She remained with him, for the rest of the evening, listening carefully to him, barely talking about her self. It was like getting high, and the drug was her. Her smell, her hair, her voice, her everything, even her pathetic little husband. Draco would have paid a million galleons to have a picture of that scarhead face when he saw them. In the twisted mind of Draco Malfoy, the fact that she was his, only could increase his need for her.  
  
For his own agony, she left with him. An agony that haunted him all the night, until that morning when she called.  
  
He knock the door, he should have brought some flowers, but this wasn't a date. Just a couple of new friends having lunch.  
  
She opened the door. She was ready. She looked different, of course she wouldn't be wearing that dress always. She wore jeans, black leather high boots, a very nice white buttoned blouse, and that beautiful smile of hers.  
  
"Hey. Do you want to come in or should we leave?" she asked casually. "We should better leave, we don't want to lose the reservation."  
  
They apparated in muggle London, and Draco had a car set near the apparition point. He opened the left door for her, and then walked to the drivers sit, and sat behind the wheel.  
  
"I can't believe this! Draco Malfoy actually driving a muggle car, and going out to London, like an ordinary muggle." "This car isn't ordinary dear, and yes I know how to drive, and also know good muggle places." "I thought you hated muggles." "I like three about them, their restaurants, their cars, and their pens." "Pens?" she asked curiously. "Have you seen one?, they are way much cleaner and practical than quills."  
  
During lunch they talked, about music, books, potions, politics, etc. They were quite compatible.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny said looking at her wrist watch. "look at the time! Its almost 6 o'clock" "I should take you back home" he said as he waved his hand so the waiter would bring him the check. "Time flies when you are having a good time, doesn't it?" "Yeah", she said playing with her drink's stripe an wetting her lips, at the thought of kissing Draco's pink lips. What was going to happen next? She wondered. What does he have in mind?, because it was for sure that hers was going 100 mph.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he said. "Yes, sure!" "Last night, when I came out to the terrace, why didn't you leave?" "I guess for the same reason that you stand next to me." "It was a good idea, wasn't it?" he said taking her left hand and playing with the golden ring in her finger, not moving his grey eyes form hers. "I guess I should be taking you back home," his voice was deep and smooth.  
  
She just nodded and they both left the place.  
  
&&&&&&& "It seems that nobody is home," Draco said when they arrived at her house and saw all the lights off. "Maybe Harry is in the back yard with the dog," she said as with a flick of her wand she opened the door. She entered the house and mutter something that lit the room, and put her things in the small bench by the door entrance. Draco remained at the door frame. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
"I should better be going," he said, trying to hide his curiosity to see the house, and his eager desire to stay with her.  
  
"Fine," as much as she wanted him to stay, she understood perfectly why he was leaving. "Thanks a lot for the lunch," she said as she tip toed to give him a little hug.  
  
She felt how he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her body naturally coupling to his, her breasts pushing against his hard chest, and her arms resting in his upper back. and his smell, the same smell of last night, and of the letter.  
  
"You are welcome," he said with a deep voice to her ear. They broke the hug, but didn't really move, their faces apart by a mere inch. "I wanna kiss you, you know?" he whispered as he leaned closer to her, siding his face to the right.  
  
"Aha" she moaned, that was all she could articulate. She was lost in those grey eyes that looked at her with lust, she was high by that smell, she was hypnotized by that low voice that he hadn't used so far, that voice that men keep for the woman that they desire.  
  
"I shouldn't you know?" he said "You are a Malfoy," she whispered as she leaned towards him. He put his right hand on the side of her waist. "What does that mean?" he said holding back the kiss. She smiled sassily. "You got a point, though."  
  
He pressed his lips against hers and rounded her waist with his hand. Slowly and carefully feeling like the boy he was in Hogwarts, slowly slid his tongue between her lips. She opened her mouth a bit to let him in, and welcomed his tongue with hers. That was when the striking thought of what she was doing hit her, and broke the kiss, leaving him with the mouth open, almost making him fall by the inertia of the movement.  
  
She stepped back fixing her self.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. that was. you know I'm" "Yeah. I know" he interrupted her. "I'd better go, I'll call you. Is that ok?" "Yeap. Bye" "Bye".  
  
She closed the door and rested the back of her head against it. Her heart was beating so fast that it almost escaped out of her chest. She heard the chimney "ringing."  
  
"Hello" she said standing in front of it. Harry's face appeared. "Hi Gin. Listen I'm with Ron, we are hunting with Fred and George at the woods of Hogsmeade. We are going to stay here at the town. I'll see you tomorrow at the Burrow." "And what does their wives have to say? Hang on. Fred, George and Ron are single." "Ginny don't start, please. It's nothing like that." "No, of course not. You know what?, do what ever you want." "Hey! I wasn't the one talking with Malfoy for hours in the ball" "See you tomorrow then. Finite Incatatem" she said and Harry's face disappered. &&&&&&&&&& Ginny arrived at Hermione's very early in the morning. She knocked an Percy opened the door "Gosh, Gin what time is it?" he said, still in his pajamas. "Nine thirty." "Don't you think is a little bit early? Where's Harry?" "Hunting in Hogsmeade with the twins and Ron." "Is something wrong Gin?" Hermione said in the back. She just showered, because her hair was wet. "I am being punished because I was talking with Draco Malfoy at the ball" "Malfoy. well that's not nice company," Percy said "That is what is wrong Percy" "What?" he said. "Draco was Harry's nemesis not mine. I'm tired about the fucking world revolving around Harry Potter." "Calm down. I'll make some coffee and you explain me alright?" Hermione said.  
  
Hermione made the coffee, and Percy tried to cool his sister, sitting next to her in the couch.  
  
"So." Hermione said magically carrying three cups of coffee. "Let me help you with that," Percy said standing. "I'm just pregnant Percy, I can bring coffee. Lord!" Percy and Ginny grabbed their cups and he sat next to his sister. "He went hunting with the twins and Ron." "Hunting?! Did you know anything, honey.?" Hermione said. "George said something at work the other day. About trying new sports" "Whatever.he left yesterday morning really early, took the dog with him, and didn't call until past 7. well I don't know if he called between noon and that time. I wasn't home, but he could page me." "Ginny, you two really need to talk!" Hermione said. "Where were you all day" Percy asked "I went to London for lunch. with Draco." "What?!" Hermione and Percy said at the same time widely opening their eyes "Let me explain. I ran in to him at the ball, began to chat with him, and we had a good time. Harry found us, that is why I say I'm being punished. But Draco was a gentleman, you know he's grown, like all of us. Yesterday he sent a basket and a note apologizing for causing us problems. I called him to thank him and went out to lunch." "Does Harry knows that?" Percy asked "No, he doesn't. I hadn't seen him since Friday night, when I woke up last morning he was gone, he didn't even left a bloody note!!! I've had enough of him. I don't give a shit if he saved the whole Wizarding world. If he wants to play this game, fine I'll play it." "Ginny cool down!" Hermione said "No, she's right," Percy said "I like the guy, I really do. But he has no right to treat Ginny that way." "Percy!" "I'll let you girls talk. If I keep hearing this I'll hex him as soon as I see him, and you guys would probably make up." Percy said kissing Hermione in the forehead and leaving towards the bathroom. "Malfoy kissed me." Ginny confessed when Percy was out of sight. "WHAT?! And what did you do?" "Kissed him back." "Ginny! What were you thinking?!" "I wasn't." "Listen if this is some sort of revenge against Harry..." "Bugger Hermione!!!! Harry this and Harry that!. This is what I am tired of, I should talk to Harry, I am getting a revenge against poor Harry. Honestly whose side are you on?" "Ginny c'mon!" "I'm sorry, I know he is your friend too." "I'm just saying it's ok for him to never be around, to stay at Hogsmeade with my three single brothers on a weekend, and I should stay home, waiting for him." "No" "I'm not a fool Hermione. Hunting my ass. Why Percy is not with them or Bill or Charlie?" "Are you saying that he is cheating on you?" "I'm not saying anything 'Mione. But I won't stand this anymore, and I'm not letting this chance pass." "Are you having an affair with Malfoy?" "I don't know. Did you see him?" "Every woman in the ball saw him, Gin" "What would you do if you were in my shoes?. If the only thing he had against you in Hogwarts was your stupid crush for Harry Potter. If he was a gentleman, but you still can feel how he undresses you with the sight. If you the only thing you can feel next to him is that you are a . woman" Hermione giggled. "You have the hots for Malfoy!" "I've never felt that way for anyone." "Be careful Ginny. Try to talk to Harry, marriage isn't easy." 


End file.
